


I'll Catch you if you Fall

by lenasensual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, kara and lena are both useless lesbians so its gonna be a SLOW BURN, kara doesnt have powers but she still is technically supergirl;), the allstar cheerleading au that literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenasensual/pseuds/lenasensual
Summary: “Oh, I know who you are Kara,” said the stranger with a wink. Kara’s heart skipped a beat. “Winning worlds twice in a row doesn’t quite make you invisible in the cheerleading world. Your adoring fans call you Supergirl, right?” The girl smirked, seeming pleased with her comment.A fic in which Kara and Lena are useless lesbians first, and competitive cheerleaders second...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a cheerleader for 8 or 9 years of my life and i never got a cute gay love story so i decided to give kara and lena one. so without further ado, please be sure to buckle in because we have a long road ahead for these two idiots to fall in love. enjoy:)

Kara Danvers put her car into park in front of the unfamiliar building at the end of the office park. Her dad, Jeremiah, had recently gotten a new job which meant her family had to move from suburban North Carolina to National City all the way across the country. For the past eleven years, Kara had been a competitive cheerleader at Raleigh Elite, one of the country’s premier all-star cheerleading gyms. Not only that, but she was the best flyer at the gym and had two world championships under her belt by the age of 17. She thought she would be spending her senior year with her Senior Black teammates winning another world championship. Instead, she was 2000 miles from her friends feeling more alone than ever. She didn’t realize a few tears had slipped down her cheeks until she heard a tap at her window. Kara looked up and abruptly wiped off the stray tears that had dampened her cheek. A raven haired girl with piercing green eyes was looking down at her. The girl’s hair was slicked back into a high ponytail with a white bow crowing her head. Kara rolled her window down to talk to the girl. “Are you nervous for tryouts tonight? I’ve never seen you around here before,” The dark-haired girl said to Kara.

“Something like that,” Kara said with a weak smile. She turned away to grab her cheerleading bag off of the passenger seat before meeting the stranger’s gaze again. The girl backed away for Kara to open up her door and exit her car. “I’m Kara Danvers by the way. I moved here a few days ago.”

“Oh, I know who you are Kara,” said the stranger with a wink. Kara’s heart skipped a beat. “Winning worlds twice in a row doesn’t quite make you invisible in the cheerleading world. Your adoring fans call you Supergirl, right?” The girl smirked, seeming pleased with her comment. 

Kara coughed a bit, clearly taken aback by how bold the girl in front of her was. “Looks like someone did their research on me. Does that mean you are one of my adoring fans as well,” she said with an eyebrow raise. 

The girl gave Kara an eye roll and started to walk away from Kara towards the building. After a few steps she turned over her shoulder, her ponytail whipping to the side, “Are you coming to tryouts or what?”

Kara hadn’t realized she was just staring at the girl, but she snapped out of the trance that she was in and jogged up to the girl. “You still haven’t told me your name,” she said.

“Lena Luthor,” she hesitated for a second before continuing, “You may know of my brother Alexander Luthor, a.k.a Lex.” 

“Yeah, unfortunately I know that name.”

“Oh, do tell. He has quite the ego for someone who has never placed higher than third at worlds. His reputation precedes him I see.”

“You would be correct there. Last year at our Dallas competition, Senior Black stayed at the same hotel as his team, and him and his buddies thought it would be fun to cover the ground outside our room doors with whipped cream so when we stepped out to head to the convention center, our shoes got covered in it and then got really sticky. It was a nightmare to clean them and still make it to warmups on-time.”

Lena groaned, “I wish I could say I’m surprised, but he is quite the asshole.” By then, the pair had reached the door which Lena leaned forward to open so Kara could walk through into the lobby. Kara stopped right inside to take note of her surroundings. Directly ahead of them was a desk and behind the desk was a sign reading NATIONAL CITY ALL-STARS. At the desk was a pretty woman with dark hair. Lena motioned for Kara to follow her towards the desk. “Kara this is Jess, she is the owner of the gym.”

Kara reached her arm out to shake the woman's hand. “It's very nice to meet you Jess. My name is Kara Danvers. My family just moved her so I needed to find a new gym. I’m really excited to join the NCAS family!”

“Well we are happy that you’ve decided to join our gym, Kara,” said Jess with a pleasant smile. She ruffled around a few pages of stickers on the desk. She peeled off a sticker reading ‘Kara Danvers, 28’ and handed it to Kara. “You will be in tryout group 6.” Jess turned to Lena, “Good to see you Lena, you’ll be in group 16.”

“Thanks Jess,” said Lena. Lena then grabbed Kara’s hand and tugged her towards the door leading to the gym area, “Come on Kara, let’s go inside to warm up our tumbling.”

Kara gave Jess a quick wave as she was being pulled away by Lena. Still holding hands, the two girls walked into the gym. The inside of the gym was huge; on the left side of the gym was two full size cheer floors next to each other and on the right side was another floor next to a trampoline and three tumbling strips. On each of the floors were dozens of cheerleaders of all ages. Some were stretching, some were tumbling, and some were just sitting around talking. 

Lena pointed to the back left floor and said to Kara, “Let’s go over there. That group sitting on the floor are some of my teammates from last year. We were all on the senior level four team last year, Legends. I got a bunch of new tumbling skills though over the past few months so I am really hoping to make it onto one of our senior 5 teams though. Preferably not the one that Lex is on though. The Sharks are really good, but I don’t think I can deal with him at home, school, and at cheer practice.”

As they walked over, Kara said, “I thought the Sharks were the only worlds-eligible team though?”

“They were, but rumor has it, Jess has decided to make an all-girl team for this season.”

“Oooo, very exciting. I hope we get to be on the same team,” Kara said. And she meant it. There was something about Lena that Kara found to be so magnetic. Not just because she was stunning, which she was, but Lena had such a warm energy that Kara wasn’t sure if she had ever met anyone quite like her before. Realizing she wasn’t listening to anything Lena was saying and actual staring at the way Lena’s boobs looked in the sports bra she was wearing, she thought to herself, “snap out it it Kara, you dumb gay bitch.”

Completely unaware of where Kara’s eyes were trained at, “So these are my friends Jack Spheer, Sam Arias, and Andrea Rojas. We were all in the same stunt group last year. Sam here was my flyer, Jack and Andrea were bases, and I was the fearless backspot who held the group together,” Lena said beaming. 

Jack, Andrea, and Sam all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“Yeah, whatever Lena,” Sam interjected. Sam was wearing a sparkly tank that said ‘LEGENDS NEVER DIE’ in cursive. Her brunette hair was curled and pulled half up and tied with a ruby-red bow. She was sitting in the splits, stretching out her legs. Sam grinned up at Kara, “It looks like I have some competition for best flyer at gym.”

Kara blushed and looked down. “I'm really not that good at flying y’all,” she said, sheepishly.

Jack piped in, “Weren’t you literally on the cover of American Cheerleading Magazine last year because they deemed you ‘Flyer of the Year’.”

Kara put her hands up in defeat, “Well, I was just trying to be modest, but I suppose I can be super obnoxious about being good if that’s what everyone wants.” 

“God no,” Lena interjected, “there's only room for one arrogant son of a bitch at this gym, and my brother holds that title.”

“Oh, are you guys talking about Lex,” said a tiny blonde who was approaching eagerly from behind Kara and Lena.

The four former stunt group members all groaned. Clearly Kara was missing something. 

“Yes, Eve, we were just discussing what a complete ass my brother is if you’d like to join in on that conversation,” Lena offered; her voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Lena, he's your brother. Obviously, you aren’t gonna think he’s a saint,” Eve glanced to the other side of the gym where Lex and a few other boys stood, “and besides, he’s so hot I can look past him being a dick sometimes.” 

Lena fake gagged at that statement. “Oh please, if he's anything like his father, he’s gonna be before he graduates college, so if your kids end up bald, I don’t wanna hear anything.”

Kara giggled at that statement.

“And who are you blondie,” Eve said with disdain while looking at Kara. 

Kara’s eyes widened at the statement. “Oh, uh, Kara Danvers. I’m new he-”

“Don’t care,” Eve interrupted, “just make sure you stay away from Lex because he is MY man.”

Biting her tongue to keep from laughing, Kara replied, “No need to worry, Eve, I only like girls so you can keep Lex to yourself. But even if I did like men, I don’t think I would touch him with a ten-foot pole.”

The trio on the floor snickered at the statement. Lena looked like she was about to pass out after Kara’s statement.

Eve turned to Lena, “Oh goodie, there’s another lezzie to keep you company now, Lena. Maybe the two of you can end your routine scissoring.”

Lena’s hands curled into fists by her sides.

Eve looked down at her fists and smirked, clearly pleased with herself, “Well, I must be going. I have lots of stretching to do.” Eve sarcastically blew a kiss towards the group and turned away towards Lex. 

“Can you please just let me have one swing at her, Lena,” Andrea said after thirty seconds of complete silence between the group.

Lena shot Andrea a weak smile. She then sat down on the floor next to Jack, Andrea, and Sam, motioning for Kara to do the same. The five of them continued to stretch for the next few minutes.

While stretching Kara was thinking over events that had just unfolded not long ago. Lena’s old stunt group seems really nice. I think I will try to befriend them. Avoid Lex Luthor he is an ass and possibly balding?--I don’t want hair shedding on me. Lex and Eve are dating? I think. That or shes just obsessed with him and Lex leads her on for attention. Eve. She seems like a bitch. I know that mean, blonde, cheerleader is just a stereotype, but she sure does fit the profile. Eve was really mean to me and to Lena. Clearly there is some animosity there. What did she say to Lena? Oh wait, she said Lena, “theres another lezzie to keep you company.’ Another lezzie? OH MY GOD LENA LUTHOR IS A LESBIAN TOO. 

Kara’s head shot up, pulling her out of her train of thought.

Lena turned to Kara, seemingly worried, “Kara, darling, are you alright?”

DARLING?! Did Lena just call her darling? I think I’m gonna pass out. Kara stuttered, “Um, uh, I need to, uh go warm up tumbling!” Kara jumped up and half ran to the tumbling warm-up floor.

Lena scrunched her face up, clearly confused. 

Sam just shrugged at her. 

\---

After about thirty minutes later, Jess appeared in the doorway of the gym. A silence fell over the gym. “Alright everyone, 6:30 is upon us which means it's time to kick off tryouts. Tryout group one, please stay in the gym, but everyone not in tryout group one, please head out to the lobby with your things and wait until your group gets called.”

Out in the lobby, Kara rejoined Lena, while Jack and Andrea went to talk to another group of kids. Sam stayed in the gym because her last name, Arias, had placed her in group one of tryouts. 

“Did you get a good tumbling warm-up in, Kara,” Lena asked her.

No, thought Kara, I was too busy thinking about your boo- 

“Yeah! Sorry I ran off, I think I’m just a little nervous about being at a new gym. I’ve been a part of Raleigh Elite since I was little, so I just feel strange being here.”

Lena gave her a soft smile. “Well, I’m really glad you decided to come here. And that you decided to cry in your car at the same time that I was walking into the gym tonight. Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have gotten to talk to you.”

Kara blushed at that statement.

\---

“Group 6, please follow me into the gym.”

Kara’s heart started racing, nervously. “Well Lena, looks like its my turn to go.” She ran her hands down her thighs to wipe off the sweat that had already formed on her palms before slowly standing.

“Kara, wait before you go,” Lena pulled her into a tight hug, “good luck, I know you’re gonna kill it.”

Lena Luthor smells like vanilla. Mmmmm. And she gives good hugs. Kara, FOCUS! Go to your tryout.

Kara pulled back from the hug. “Thank you,” she said smiling at Lena. “Good luck in your tryout as well.”

\---

Lena had just finished her tryout and was walking out to her car to head home. Damn I really killed that tryout. I really think this is gonna be the year I get to go to worlds. Oh, I wonder how Kara’s tryout went.

At the end of the sidewalk, a girl with a golden blonde ponytail was sitting on the concrete. “Kara?” Lena called out, hesitantly.

The blonde turned around with a grin and jumped up, “Lena!”

“Have you been waiting out here for me?”

Kara nervously pulled at the bottom of her t-shirt. “Yeah, sorry if that was creepy. I forgot to ask for your number before I went in for my tryout.” 

Lena blushed. 

Kara realized how that sounded. “So I could text you about tryouts and stuff,” she suggested in an attempt to not sound like she was blatantly flirting, “so we can know if we made the same team!” She grimaced at her poor attempt to save herself.

“Of course,” Lena replied, definitely seeing right through Kara’s coverup. “Gimme your phone.”

Lena loaded her contact info into Kara’s phone and handed it back to her. “Text me when you get home! I have to go home before my evil stepmother yells at me for being out too late. Of course, Lex doesn’t have to worry about a curfew though because he’s Lillian’s golden boy,” Lena said with an eye roll. “Bye Kara, drive safe. It was really good to meet you tonight.” 

“Goodnight Lena, hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

\---

Kara crawled into bed after a warm shower. Boxes still littered her room, but at least her bed was set up. She grabbed her phone off one of the boxes she was using as a makeshift nightstand. She opened up her contacts to look for Lena’s contact info. Scrolling to the ‘L’ section, she couldn’t find Lena or Luthor. “Huh? I know she put in her info,” thought Kara. She started from the top and started scrolling through all of her contacts. She stopped at the ‘Fs’ when she saw ‘future wife lena luthor’. Kara didn’t even realize how big her smile was as she clicked on the contact to send her a message.

To: future wife lena luthor  
hi its kara

\---

Across town, Lena was sitting on her couch, reading in front of the fireplace. On the other side of the room, Lex and Lillian were engaged in an intense game of chess. She felt her phone vibrate on her chest

From: Unknown number  
hi its kara

Lena smiled. The phone buzzed again

From: Unknown number  
future wife huh? you haven’t even taken me out yet and youve already decided we are getting married

Lena grinned and saved Kara’s contact.

To: kara<3  
hi kara  
i needed to lock you down before you had the chance to meet anyone else here:)

kara<3:  
smart...back in north carolina, the girls were all over me so i expect the same from the girls here;)

Lena:  
oh is that so? good thing ur already mine then<3 

\---

“I'm gonna pass away,” thought Kara. Girls were in fact, not, all over her back in North Carolina. In fact, Kara Danvers had never kissed anyone. Kara’s whole life was cheerleading which meant that most her friends were all her very straight teammates and the only other non-straight person she had in her life was Winn, her very gay best friend. 

To: future wife lena luthor  
im glad i got to meet you today. i know we dont hear back about tryout results for another week but maybe we can hang out before then. i still dont have any friends here

future wife lena luthor:  
yes i would like that. im getting sleepy so lets talk about what we want to do tomorrow ok  
goodnight kara:)

Kara:  
night lena:) ill talk to you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @lenasensual and please feel free to shoot me a message or leave a comment letting me know what you think and if i should continue!
> 
> (also i have no idea how to format text messages in fics so please forgive me for the poor formatting)


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm. Okay darling, whatever you say,” hummed Lena.
> 
> Kara screamed internally. Lena had called her darling again. Cue Kara feeling faint again. “You ready to go now?” Kara asked just a little too loudly.
> 
> Stifling a laugh, Lena jingled her keys and nodded for the door. “Come on silly let’s get you home.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Kara and Lena hang out for the first time. Lena Luthor is rich of course. And two very platonic new friends find out what team they will be on for the upcoming cheer season.

That night, Kara dreamt of her old team at last season’s world championships.

“Seventh place, in the small coed level 5 division, is the Metro Allstars Royals,” boomed the announcer.

Kara was sitting with Senior black in a circle at the awards ceremony. To her left, her best friend, Winn was squeezing her hand so tight she thought it would fall off. After each placement was announced, the two would let go and clap for the team that was announced, but quickly would regrab the other’s hand.

As each team was announced, the team would collect their trophy before being ushered off stage. Soon enough, only three teams remained.

“Alright everyone, It seems we are down to our top three teams in the small coed five teams. In no particular order, from Raleigh, North Carolina we have Raleigh Elite’s Senior Black.”

Kara and her teammates cheered along with the crowd.

“From, Miami, Florida we have Reign Athletics’ Midnight.”

More cheering erupted across the arena.

“And our last team, from National City, California is National City Allstars’ Great White Sharks.”

Politely, Kara and her teammates clapped for the announcement of the other top three placers. Looking around, Kara made eye contact with none other than Lex Luthor, who had a cocky smirk plastered across his face. He mouthed, “Good luck Supergirl,” to her.

Kara quickly turned her head away and back to her circle of teammates. In anticipation of the upcoming placements her teammates all joined hands and put their heads down. A hush fell over the arena and a feeling of anxiety blanketed the teams on stage.

What felt like hours had passed before the announcer moved to the center of the stage and started again, “Now that the formalities are out of the way, let's get into our placements.”

Kara felt like her throat was about to fall out of her throat. Her eyes had been glued shut in anticipation, but she took a quick peek to glance around at the 19 girls and boys in the circle. They had put on their best performance ever today. No matter what the placement was, she had never felt more content with life.

Kara shut her eyes tight again and squeezed Winn’s hand.

“And now, in third place-”

Kara thought, “Oh my god this is it.”

“-from National City, California, your bronze champions are National City Allstars’ Great White Sharks.”

Kara screamed internally. They weren't third! They were either the second best or the best team in the world.

Across the stage, the Great White Sharks were jumping up excitedly as a woman brought over their trophy and third place medals. Kara caught Lex’s eye again and now it was her turn to give him a cocky look.

Lex scrunched up his face and turned away back towards his teammates.

“That’s karma for that awful prank in Dallas,” she thought, smiling to herself. 

The Sharks were then ushered off the stage.

Two teams remained.

Kara wasn’t sure if she wanted to throw up or pass out or both at this point.

“The top two teams remain, but only one can be crowned world champion.”

It was as if all the air in the room had disappeared as no one dared breathe in fear that they would miss what the announcer was about to say.

“Now, In second place,” the announcer paused, “From Miami, Florida your second place silver champions are Reign Athletics’ Midniiiiight.”

Applause spread over the arena and the members of Midnight were jumping and hugging.

Senior Black was in shock for a second. They had just won worlds. 

Not wanting to seem unsportsmanlike, the team made sure to cheer and clap for the second place team.

The stage was now empty except for the announcer and Senior Black.

“Now everyone, give it up for your back to back world champions in the small coed 5 division from Raleigh, North Carolina. Let's hear it for RALEIGH ELITE SENIOR BLACK.”

The arena absolutely erupted in excitement. The twenty members of Senior Black leapt to the floor and started screaming and hugging. Kara tackled Winn to the floor in excitement.

After a minute or so of celebration, the team gathered themselves enough to go collect their medals. A woman handed Kara her medal. A blue ribbon with WORLD CHAMPION on either side held up a large gold medallion at the bottom. As Kara moved to put the medal around her neck, the dream faded and she felt someone rubbing her shoulder.

“Kara sweetie, is everything okay?”

Kara rubbed her eyes to see who it was. She didn’t even realize she had been crying in her sleep. After wiping away the tears she looked up to see her adoptive mother, Eliza, was sitting on her bed looking down at her with concern.

Kara gathered herself before saying, “I’m okay. I had a dream about winning worlds last season.”

“But that’s such a happy memory, why were you crying?”

“Senior Black was the best team I have ever been on, and not just because everyone was so talented. I’ve never felt so close to a group of people outside of you, Jeremiah, and Alex. Everyone was so kind and accepting, and I guess I just worry that I won’t find that same feeling of safety and community at this new gym.”

“Oh, honey did someone say something to you at tryouts that upset you? You got home late so I didn’t get a chance to ask you how they went.”

“I did really well at tryouts. I nailed all my tumbling passes, but I’m not really worried about my skills,” Kara hesitated before continuing, “I can’t tell if the comment was supposed to be directed at me, but a girl said something mildly homophobic to another girl that also must be gay.”

Eliza replied, “Well it was just one mean girl sweetheart. Was everyone else you met nice, at least?”

Kara nodded.

“There we go. I know this move has been hard on you, but I really hope that you meet some incredible people and that your last season will be good.” Eliza squeezed Kara’s shoulder affectionately. “I do have to ask though. Was the girl cute?”

“What girl?”

“The gay one that you mentioned.”

“ELIZA!”

Eliza threw up her hands and laughed, “It’s just a question Kar. I want you to be happy. Also you aren’t getting any younger. I want grandbabies in a few years.”

Kara grabbed a pillow from next to her and whacked her adoptive mother with it. “Goodbye Eliza.”

Eliza chuckled and leaned down and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Alright I’ll leave you alone...for now. We have to go by your new school today to make sure everything is ready for your first day on monday so start getting dressed please,” she said and headed out into the hallway, closing Kara’s door behind her.

Kara picked her phone up off her nightstand. There was two unopened messages from Lena, but first she needed to text her best friend. 

To: winnie the pooh  
i miss you winn  
also i might be in love

Winn:  
kara its only been six days you cant be in love already  
but i have missed you and your hopeless romantic self

Kara:  
u remember lex luthor right? 

Winn:  
unfortunately its hard to forget the many unpleasant glares ive received in various warmup rooms  
so yes  
but why?

Kara:  
so apparently lex has a super hot younger sister  
and guess what  
SHES A LESBIAN

Winn:  
but kar  
do you really want lex luthor as your evil brother in law  
and ive heard his parents are not nice people  
isnt lillian luthor some sort of republican politician  
i cant imagine the family reunions are very enjoyable

Kara:  
dont ruin this for me winslow  
im already in love so nothing you say is going to stop me

Winn:  
Fair  
So did you just text me to say ur in love or did you actually need me for something

Kara:  
oh YEAH  
so  
we exchanged numbers last night  
she put her contact in my phone as future wife lena luthor  
i cant tell if shes flirting with me or just being nice  
but anyways last night we decided we are gonna hang out before team reveals next friday  
I need ideas on what to do  
date ideas that arent really dates or something like that 

Winn:  
california isnt far from vegas  
have you considered eloping

Kara:  
WINN  
ur useless you know that?  
guess ill figure it out on my own

Winn:  
hey now i gave a suggestion which is more than you had before

Kara rolled her eyes at Winn’s text and clicked over to the two unopened messages from Lena 

\---

Lena normally wakes up before the sun rises to begin getting ready for the day. Lillian always told her that to gain people’s respect she always had to look her best. That means a full face of makeup and presentable outfits both at home and especially out in public. 

She had finished her makeup and had laid out a pair of dark jeans and a dressy red blouse when she decided to pick up her phone to open instagram

Lena didn’t follow Kara yet, but it wasn’t hard to find her instagram account. She knew Kara had some street cred in the cheerleading world, but she hadn’t realized Kara had 23K instagram followers. The most recent picture was from two weeks ago and it depicted Kara at what Lena assumed was her old gym. Kara was enveloped in a gigantic group hug of her former teammates. Lena’s heart ached for Kara. Scrolling further there were pictures of Kara from worlds and past competitions. Her cover from American Cheerleading Magazine. Perfect action shots of her in a basket toss or hitting a perfect heel stretch. Kara looked so graceful. And pretty. Kara was very pretty. Obviously Lena had noticed that last night, but as she scrolled she was mesmerized by her. She figured Kara probably wasn’t awake yet, but she decided to send her a message for when she woke up.

To: kara<3  
good morning kara  
not sure when you will wake up but im looking forward to hanging out with you again:)

Lena then went and busied herself with making breakfast while she waited excitedly for Kara to message back.

\---

Kara opened Lena’s messages and blushed. She messaged Lena back and eventually the pair decided that Lena would come pick up Kara after school on Wednesday and they would go explore the area together.

\---  
Kara stood in the hot California sunlight on the sidewalk outside her new school. She was hugging her chemistry textbook nervously awaiting Lena’s arrival. A few minutes passed before a sleek, black, lamborghini rolled up and stopped promptly in front of where she was standing. The doors swung upwards and a voice called out, “Well, don’t just stand there. Get in silly.”

This was Lena’s car. Kara’s mouth fell open and she just stared for a good ten seconds before hurrying to get into the vehicle before Lena closed the doors behind her. 

Kara, still in shock, said, “This is a joke right? Like I’m being punked. There’s no way this is your car.”

“Well, you caught me. This isn’t actually my car, I actually drive a Tesla. Much more economical, you know? However, Lex is a lot more flashy than I am so I figured I would take his car for a spin. Honestly, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I pulled up,” Lena chuckled to herself. “So, how was school today honey?”

HONEY. Oh boy. Kara started sweating. She adjusted her glasses before stammering out, “oh, uh, um it was fine. I don’t really know anyone that well, but I ate lunch with some girls from my AP calc class who seem pretty nice.”

“I’m glad you’ve met a few nice people so far. I know theres a few girls and one guy from my--well our--new gym that go to your school so if I’ll be sure to point them out next time we are at the gym so you can introduce yourself.”

Kara smiled at that, “Thank you, that would be really nice.” 

By this point, Lena was pulling out of the school lot onto the main road.

“So Miss Luthor, where are you taking me?”

\----

The pair spent the afternoon walking through downtown National City. Lena made sure to point out all that the bustling city had to offer. Lena pointed out Luthor Corp which towered high above the city. Eventually they turned a corner to reveal Catco Worldwide Media straight ahead. Kara stopped on the street corner and stared up at the logo crowning the building. “I’m gonna work there one day.”

“Yeah?”

“I love science and math, but journalism is what I’ve always wanted to do. The thought of searching tirelessly to uncover the truth is something I was born to do.”

“How did you know what you wanted to do journalism? College applications open soon and I still don’t know what my calling is.”

“Well, it all started in the fifth grade…”

Lena laughed, “Oh god what did I just get myself into.”

\---

The blonde and brunette were now sitting in a booth at a cafe called Noonan’s. Both were nearly in tears from laughter.

“So you’re telling me you want to be a journalist because in fifth grade you joined the class newspaper out of spite.”

“Yes! The girl who was in charge of it was “investigating” a string of classroom robberies, but I just knew something was suspicious so I did some investigating of my own during recess and saw her sneaking around the classroom when our teacher was gone for lunch. I then questioned my classmates to get confirmation that she was nowhere to be found during recess. After that day I asked our teacher to join the newspaper and published my scathing exposé on her. Come to realize I had so much fun doing my investigation and writing the article that I continued writing for my schools’ papers all through middle school and high school.”

“That’s incredible. You’re incredible.”

Blushing, Kara said, “Oh it's nothing. All in a day's work.” She popped another potsticker into her mouth.

“You’re lucky you figured it all out early. I mean, I’ve always known I loved science, but it's all so exciting to me! Chemistry, biology, physics, gosh I just don’t know how I can pick just one to study.” Lena babbled for a bit about all her favorite things about science.

“I think you’ll just have to quadruple major so you can learn it all.”

“Don’t be silly Kara, that would be impossible to finish in four years. A triple major though….”

Kara rolled her eyes. She figured Lena had to be smart with her adoptive father owning a global biomedical engineering company and all, but listening to her talk about all the projects she’s gotten to help out with was endearing. 

Kara’s phone dinged pulling her out of her lena-induced trance.

From: the gayer danvers sister  
Hey kara, mom is starting dinner. Can u come home now?

Kara frowned a little at the thought of having to go home.

“Something wrong, Kar?”

“My sister, Alex, wants me to come home for dinner now.”

“Dinner? How on earth could you be hungry after mowing through two plates of food.” Lena exclaimed while simultaneously alerting the server to grab the check.

Kara grinned and patted her stomach that was now filled with potstickers. “Alex always tells me she thinks I’m an alien because there’s no way a human could eat like me.”

Lena chuckled as she handed the server her card to pay.

“Lena, you don’t have to pay for me.”

“Kara, I’m rich. What’s the point of having money if I can’t spoil my friends.” Lena said while playfully shoving Kara’s arm away from the bill.

“Okay fine, I’ll let you get it this time, but next time its on me,” Kara insisted.

“Hmm. Okay darling, whatever you say,” hummed Lena.

Kara screamed internally. Lena had called her darling again. Cue Kara feeling faint again. “You ready to go now?” Kara asked just a little too loudly.

Stifling a laugh, Lena jingled her keys and nodded for the door. “Come on silly let’s get you home.”

\---

It was now Friday, and Kara was once again in a car, this time she was in Lena’s Tesla. One week had passed since the two had met at tryouts and tonight, team reveals were being emailed out to everyone. As two very platonic friends do, Kara and Lena were parked at the top of a cliff overlooking all of National City. And they were holding hands. Teams were being sent out any minute now so it was a very platonic hand hold. For comfort. Or at least that’s what Kara and Lena were both telling themselves mentally.

The two were sitting in an only slightly uncomfortable silence until Kara broke the silence. “6:58. Two minutes until our last years of cheering are decided for us. No pressure right?”

Lena groaned. “That’s easy for you to say, Miss two-time world champion. Some of us are nearly shitting themselves because this is their last chance to go to worlds.”

It was Kara’s turn to groan now. “Lenaaaa. You were so good at tryouts. Jess would have to be blind to put you on a lower level team. Your tumbling is amazing and you are such a good jumper and dancer!”

Lena was blushing. Thankfully, the lighting in the car was dim. “Thank you K--WAIT. How do you know how my tryout went. Were you peeping in through the gym’s outside windows at me Kara?”

Kara suddenly needed to look anywhere but at Lena. 

Lena withdrew her hand from Kara’s to punch her in the arm. “You little perv. Hope you enjoyed the show.”

“Yeah, I did. You have nice legs.” The words tumbled out of Kara’s mouth before she could stop herself. “IN YOUR JUMPS. Like your legs are pretty in your jumps.” 

Both Kara and Lena’s phones dinged, indicating that their team placements had just found their way into their inboxes.

Thankfully this saved Kara from the word vomit that she was currently producing. Kara, thankful to change the topic from Lena’s shapely legs, announced, “Oh look Lena, team placements are here!”

Lena reached out to grab Kara’s hand. If Lena hadn't been so nervous about the email that just graced her inbox she would have teased Kara about her inability to string together a sentence. However, Lena felt small; her heart felt like it was beating out her chest and her brain felt fuzzy. They laced their fingers together and Lena squeezed tight. Lena said with a shaky breath, “Here goes nothing.”

“Let’s open them on three, okay?”

Lena nodded.

“Okay, one, two,” Kara paused and gave a Lena a reassuring glance, “three.” 

The two clicked the emails in front of them.

Welcome to the National City All-stars family. We are so happy that you have decided to join our family for the upcoming season--

“Blah, blah, blah, get to the point,” thought Kara.

We are pleased to offer the invitation to join NCAS’ brand-new all-girl level 5 team for the 2021-2022 season.

Kara smiled to herself. She snuck a glance over at Lena who was intently reading her letter, taking in every word as she scrolled. Kara wasn’t able to read any emotion on her face. All of a sudden, Lena was gripping Kara’s hand for dear life. 

“Yup, she’s made it to the end,” thought Kara.

Lena let out a squeal, “KARA I MADE THE ALL-GIRL TEAM.”

Kara shook Lena’s hand with excitement and exclaimed, “Me too!”

Lena half-lept out of her seat towards Kara in the passenger’s seat and tackled her in a hug. 

After a much too long embrace, Lena pulled back and looked down at Kara, whom she was now straddling, and said, “This season is gonna be special, I just know it.”

Kara was staring back up at Lena. God she’s stunning. A piece of Lena’s hair had fallen out of the ponytail it was tied back in so Kara reached up to tuck in behind her ear. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of my story! please leave me comments letting me know your thoughts on the story so far or if you have any suggestions for improvement! also, be sure to follow me on tumblr @lenasensual if you don't already:)
> 
> xoxo emily

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @lenasensual and please feel free to shoot me a message or leave a comment letting me know what you think and if i should continue!
> 
> (also i have no idea how to format text messages in fics so please forgive me for the poor formatting)
> 
> (and no i do not proofread my work before i post so if if something doesnt make sense....mind your business)


End file.
